With the advance of display technologies, transflective LCDs have been increasingly playing an important role in the market. Especially in the current era of highly developed communication industry, transflective LCDs can be applied to display screens of mobile phones or tablet PCs, so that users in darkrooms or very bright outdoor environments can clearly identify the content displayed in the screens.
Based on different structures, transflective LCD devices can be divided into two types: double cell gap type and single cell gap type. A transmissive portion (transmissive area) and a reflective portion (reflective area) of a transflective LCD of double cell gap type have different cell gaps, and the cell gap in the transmissive area is usually twice of the cell gap in the reflective area; but a transmissive area and a reflective area of a transflective LCD of single cell gap type have a same cell gap.